Dont Forget Me
by Hustlers
Summary: Sarah is loseing her belief and feels totaly alone. Jareth is the happiest he has ever been and is getting ready to choose a queen. But nothing is at it seems and you can't take anything for granted
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Please enjoy the story and thank you for feedback.

It's not fair but that's just the way it is. Things were not always what they seemed and you couldn't take anything for granted. She had learned in one night some important lessons. There was no prince charming, no knights on white chargers, no happy endings and no castle beyond the goblin city.

She starred up at the blank ceiling above her. In one night she had lost her childhood and shattered her dreams. And now lying on her bed she realised something else, she hated books. Books were to blame for everything

They were full of lies, full of empty promises, they would draw you in and then spit you out. Words where poison on a page. They made you believe there was so much more only to disappoint. She sighed deeply, yes books where to blame especially the little red one she held in her hand right now. This particular book she hated with a passion. This little book had ruined her life, robbed her of a childhood, took everything away. She had wanted to throw it away, even considered throwing it in the fire but she could never do it. That little red book that spoke of adventure and a handsome but cruel King. Its story haunted her in sleep and in the daylight hours and she wished, how she wished she had never, ever read that book. Because it was not real, none of it was real. And life now, without hope, without dreams was all too real.

She had to grow up and leave her hopes of magical places behind. They were just places in her mind that her imagination created and even that was beginning to fade.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she lay still facing the ceiling.

"It's not fair" she shouted but there was no one to hear.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

And in the castle beyond the goblin city stood the lone figure of a man. His blond hair blew around his face from a gentle wind. His eyes gazing out over the land before him while a crystal orb danced back and forth across his hand. The sound of laughter and voices floated up on the breeze from the ground below. The goblin city was a buzz with excitement for soon there was to be a grand ball at the castle and the finest of the fae would be in attendance. The King would be choosing a queen at last.

The figure dressed in tight black trousers and a white poet's shirt that hung low showing his chest and the sign of office that hung around his neck smiled, it had been a long time since his last ball. The time was now right to strengthen his kingdom. He felt content and happy something that he had not been for a long while.

As the goblins and other inhabitants hurried about their daily business in readiness for the great day three figures stood in the shadows together and watched. The old dwarf shook his head as he gazed at his two companions. This just felt all wrong.

"How can he forget like that" the dwarf asked

"My lady never calls us but we remember her" the small fox replied

"miss Sawah" the big monster said

"We all miss her" sighed the dwarf

The three fell silent once more and carried on watching the activities in the city. Something had to be done.

In the castle the King moved from the balcony and entered his throne room draping himself across his chair. He gazed at the crystal as it danced back and forth. He sighed, his subjects were happy, his will was strong and his kingdom was great. Yet, there was something, something he was forgetting, something that lingered at the edge of his mind. But before he could grasp the thought it had gone.

He lent back and closed his eyes. Behind his closed lids an image began to form an image of a young dark haired girl with emerald green eyes. This image appeared in his dreams night after night but he didn't know her although she seemed so familiar. He opened his eyes once more and surveyed the vast room before him. Once he had chosen his queen this haunting image would disappear he was sure of it.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

The three figures sat in the small thatched cottage. They had been there for some hours and none had yet plucked up the courage to initiate their chosen plan. They knew well that things where not as they seemed and people were taking things for granted. It was all wrong and they needed her to make it right again.

On the table in front of them lay a rectangular card encrusted with golden writing. It sparkled as the light flickered across it. Such an innocent looking thing but something that held power. Power to change things to how they should be or they hoped it would, the power to bring her back.

Hoggle slowly rose onto his feet and picked up the card. He could feel the eyes of his companions follow him as he walked towards a large mirror at the back of the room. He whispered a few words under his breath and waited. Time passed very slowly, he hoped she still had a bit of belief that's all he needed was just a small speck of belief. Then as though it had heard his thoughts the mirror image began to swirl and change and there before him gazing up into an empty ceiling was the one person who could make things how they should really be.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves before calling her name.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sarah knew every crack in that ceiling, every mark and blemish. Most of her days at present resulted with her starring up at it. She felt so alone and totally lost. She raised her hand up still holding the little red book. Why couldn't things be different.

She dropped the book down onto the bed beside her before wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand. Every time she closed her eyes his image filled her mind. Would he really look like that if he was real she thought? She mentally hit herself, don't be stupid Sarah, grow up. Even if he had been real why would someone like that want you.

"I wish it was all real" She whispered

Suddenly the silence of the room shattered as she heard someone call her name. As she sat up on her bed she glanced in the direction of her vanity mirror where the sound seemed to be coming from and there starring back at her was the leathered face of a small old man with white hair.

Sarah screamed and then promptly fainted.

"Well that could have gone better" Sighed Hoggle


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own Labyrinth and write for fun. Hope you like the story**

Sarah woke with a start. Her bum was sore from hitting the floor and her face and hair were wet. Damn I must have fallen asleep and fell off the bed again, she thought. She picked up the empty cup and placed it back on her bedside table. She glanced at her vanity but everything was just as before. No not real, just another day dream.

Her eyes fell onto the little red book still sitting on her bed. Damn book. She picked it up and ran her fingers across the lettering on the cover. How can something so small cause so much upset and pain. She couldn't deny that she had so wanted it to be true but the disappointment of waking and finding herself exactly where she had been fully dressed and starring at the ceiling only proved in her mind it was just a dream. A very disturbing one and best forgotten. So she had done just that, forgotten, or tried at least but every now and then just when she thought it was gone forever it haunted her once more. A sigh escaped her lips as she placed the book on her vanity

"Do I nee to throw more water at ya or Is you going to ignore me all night"

Sarah spun round with lightning speed. There stood the little man. No here mind screamed it isn't real. He isn't real. I am still asleep or am going mentally insane.

"It's not real. It's not real" she repeated over and over.

Clenching her eyes shut then reopening them only to find him still stood there tapping his foot impatiently with his arms across his chest and looking rather annoyed.

"Stop sayings that. I is very real"

"No, it's not real"

"You see me right"

Sarah nodded her head

"And you hears me right"

Sarah nodded again. The little man reached out and touched her hand and she jumped back.

"And you can feel me"

"Yes"

"There you goes then I am real "the man said "and if you say I isn't one more time I will hit you"

Sarah just stayed still shaking her head no it can't be real, it is some sort of breakdown, that's it I am losing all grip on reality and they will come any minute to cart me away she thought. It is not real her brain screamed Then she felt something hit her arm.

"Oww, what did you do that for I never said anything"

"No but you still thinking it"

Sarah groaned rubbing her arm and watched the strange little man in front of her. She closed her eyes briefly cursing herself. I am sat here talking to something that is in my imagination. She felt another punch on her arm

"Owww stop hitting me Hoggle"

"Arrr you do remember" Hoggle exclaimed

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

The sound of laughter and singing filtered through the castle. The King stood in the centre of the grand ballroom overseeing the final touches to the decorations. Yes, it was perfect just as he had imagined it. The crafts men had out done themselves following his instructions precisely. It was as though they had entered his dream and captured every little detail within. Jareth smiled in satisfaction, this would be the grandest ball to date and he was looking forward to it immensely. He gave thanks to everyone and headed off to the kitchen to make sure everything was going to order. It had been a long time since he had been this excited in fact he could not remember the last time he had been this happy. Tonight he would announce his intention to take a queen and with so many eligible women underground he was sure to find the perfect one. Hopefully that would banish these strange images that floated through his mind at random intervals, they were getting rather distracting at present and with them a feeling of unease he could not shake.

As he entered the kitchen an amazing assortment of delicacies met his eyes and the aroma was intoxicating. He helped himself to a peach from the display sinking his teeth into its tender flesh and letting the sweet juice trickled down his mouth. He suddenly froze starring at the item in his hand, there it was again that feeling that he was forgetting something. The sound of the cook behind him brought him out of his day dream state.

"Majesty, everything is ready. This will be a splendid night"

"Yes, yes it will" Jareth replied tossing the half eaten peach into the fire

The sound of a women's voice caught his attention

"Jareth, Jareth, my god I have just seen the ball room its stunning where did you get the inspiration from it is like something from a fantasy".

The king laughed and his eyes shone bright as he embraced the women before him.

"Celesta, my dearest sister. It isn't named the dream ball for nothing" he kissed her gently on the head.

She smiled warmly at him hugging him close

"It is so nice to see you happy after "she stopped suddenly

"After what?"

"O nothing" she smiled

Damn she nearly slipped up mother would have killed her.

She grabbed her brothers arm and they headed off back through the castle. Celesta let out a silent breath tonight could not happen soon enough.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Hoggle was jumping up and down in Sarahs room with excitement. He had been right there being still that small bit of belief that had helped him to get her to remember. He wasn't quite sure why no one other than himself and his two companions remember her run but at least he was getting through to Sarah.

"Here I came to gives you this" he held the white card out in front of him

Sarah gently took it from him and began to read the elegant gold writing.

 _By personal invitation you are invited to the Dream Ball which will be held in eh castle beyond the Goblin City._

 _The ball is to start at 6 pm prompt_

 _Please accept the gift enclosed_

Sarah glanced at Hoggle then back at the card turning it over in her hand

"The castle is real also. Heck, who would send me an invitation to the ball and what gift?"

Hoggle grinned "everyone's got an invitation, I just got an extra one for the champion.

"It's a dream ball so everyone gets a wish to help create their dream outfit you just picture what you want to wear and says I wish"

"Really" Sarahs eyes grew wide

If this was just a trick of her rather confused brain she no longer cared.

"Go on then, wish"

For some unknown reason Sarah felt very uneasy about making a wish even just saying the words made her break out in a sweat. She stood looking at the invitation for some time while trying to calm the surge of nerves.

"Looks get on with it or we will be late"

Sarah took a breath and closed her eyes thinking of the perfect dress for a ball. Suddenly an image of her younger self floated into her mind. She was wearing a beautiful white ball gown with large puffy sleeves, her hair seemed twice the size and had matching jewellery and ribbons in. It was a lovely dress but a little to childish. She focused on the dress, keeping the detailing and fabric she changed the style to be more figure hugging and grown up. The corset body now enhanced her bust and minimised her waist. The skirt not as bridal style but more of an A line shape flowed down to the floor. She imagined the whole thing had small gems on which change from emerald green to deep midnight blue depending on the light. Her hair was pinned up on her head with some loose strands in ringlets framing her face. Clutching the invitation tightly Sarah let the words she dreaded pass her lips.

"I wish"

She heard the gasp from Hoggle and opened her eyes. As she looked towards her mirror she also gasped as the image that now looked back was what her mind had just created.

"Wow" she said

"Indeed" Hoggle agreed "Let's go we s late"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Carriage after carriage arrived in front of the Castle doors. The goblins were doing an excellent job at being footmen and the whole city was alight. The King watched as many finally dressed figures made their way from their personal coach into the castle. Amongst this rather large throng of guest would be his queen.

As was the custom Jareth waited for all his guest to be present in the ballroom before he made an entrance. He could hear the gasps of appreciation as people entered the room. Yes, the room was stunning and its beauty was not lost on his guests. The whole room was surrounded by a wall of mirrors, white linen and silk covered the surface, crystal chandeliers hung from the ceiling. It looked like a winter wonderland. The ceiling was decorated in midnight blue with a million stars twinkling. There were tables placed around the outskirts of the room with small fruit and flower displays in the centre. Along the far wall where curtained alcoves with comfortable seating. It looked every bit the innocent fantasy.

Jareth smirked to himself, he was far from an innocent yet this scene had been calling to him for so long. He had dreamed of it so many times that it only felt right to bring it to life.

Celesta poked her head into the room with a big smile

"Mum and dad have just arrived. If you don't find a bride tonight there is no hope for you brother. There are a lot of lovely ladies out here ready to throw themselves at your feet".

Jareth laughed at his sister, she was more excited than he was.

"Go join mother I will join you shortly"

Celesta left her brother to his thoughts and headed over to join her parents. she hadn't agreed with her mother when she had first told her of the plan to wipe the recent events from Jareth's memory but seeing him now she was so glad they had. He had looked so heart broken and defeated when they had found him in the Escher room. While it was normal for a runner to forget their experience a king never did, well not until now anyway.

The sound of trumpets caught her attention and she watched as Jareth made his grand entrance. It amused her to watch the women of the court drooling over her brother. Surely amongst them all was someone to win his heart.

Jareth made his way through the throngs of party goers to where his sister and parents stood. He bowed before both his parents before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. He felt for no reason at all slightly annoyed by some of the unwanted female attention, yet the whole point was for him to find a queen. Hr took his sisters hand before she had chance to protest and lead her to the dance floor. They joined the other dancers and as the music flowed they danced. Jareth cut a magnificent figure in his midnight blue coat, white ruffled shirt with the broach at the neck grey tight pants and black boots. As the dance ended a sudden hush fell over the room, then whispers started

"How rude to arrive after the King"

"Some people just have no manners"

"Most undignified"

Jareth saw the shock on his sisters face and turned to see what all the fuss was about. And there stood in the door way to the ballroom was the girl from his dreams. He watched as she nervously glanced around the room as though looking for someone. He stayed hidden behind his sister and watched as she entered the crowd of dancers. This was all to surreal, to like the dream that had haunted him for years. As she made her way around the dance floor he followed making sure to stay hidden behind other dancers. He watched this nervous creature who seemed so lost and out of place and yet so right.

Celesta saw the look of fascination on Jareth's face when he had spotted the girl. How the hell had she gotten here? Everything they had done would be ruined and her brother would become the shell they had found in that room once more. She made her way towards her mother all the time watching the scene unfold. This had to be stopped now.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

Hoggle had left Sarah at the main door to the ballroom. She hadn't had chance to even think about it once she was dressed he had grabbed her hand and dragged her through the mirror. Her whole mind was in turmoil trying to organise the random thoughts an images within. At this moment she felt sick with nerves and as she entered the large ballroom her eyes widened. She had seen this room before, maybe a dream but it felt so real. There was silence and she could hear faint whispers as she entered and just as she was about to turn and run she saw him. Although she couldn't see his face she was sure it had to be him. The man she had dreamt about so many time the one she saw every time she closed her eyes and thought of that story. If Hoggle was real, then he must be also surely.

She made her way through the many dancers following that unruly mop of blond hair. Every time she seemed close enough he was gone. This is insane she told herself, I'm playing cat and mouse with an image I only half know from a dream. This is ridiculous, I can't really be here can I. Just as the doubt started to set in Sarah decided to give up on the chase. As she turned to leave the ballroom her mouth fell open as there in front of her was The Goblin King. She couldn't move, she just starred a strange sense of déjà vu running through her. He stepped towards her and encircled his arm around her waist. Before she realised he was holding her close very close and they floated around the dance floor. All she could do was stare at him. This felt so natural, so perfect. She felt like she had known him forever and all she wanted was for him to kiss her. As the dance began to end she heard the chime of a clock. Reality landed with a crash and she tried desperately to pull away. His grip tightened and he pulled her flush against him. He leaned his head down and his breath brushed across her ear.

"Not this time precious"

Two angry female figures watched scowling from the corner of the ballroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun only Sorry awful grammar**

As soon as he placed his hand on her waist he knew. This girl he had been dreaming of the one currently held in his arms, he knew. Every wonderful and painful memory of her floated through his mind but he kept his face a mask. This girl, no longer a girl now a woman, this woman had almost destroyed him. Without a thought she had shattered his world, ripped out his heart and simply never turned back. His heart was aching for her yet his mind screamed for revenge. As he pulled her in even closer he could smell the scent of her skin. Just by being in his arms she caused such a conflict of emotion. This women, so young yet so strong. He could see that still innocent look in her eyes, those eyes that starred at him with such longing, such hope and belief. He realised she had no idea who he was, yet she knew he was the goblin king. He knew she thought it wasn't real, she didn't remember her run. Everything she remembered was just a story or a dream. That was the way it was done, a kind of safety device. The runner lost their memory of their time therefore protecting the underground from over curious interest from the above and the runner was protected from felling like they were insane.

He danced her round the ballroom keeping her as close as possible. He could feel the enchantment trying to take hold once more. How dare anyone enchant him. He glanced around the faces of the guests and soon realised who the culprit was. His mother and sister stood with a look of guilt and fury on their faces. It was obvious they had not brought her here, so how was she here. Jareth kept his anger completely hidden, he would deal with the two of them later, meddling women. As the dance drew to an end he knew all too well what would happen, he had dreamt it often enough. This time would be different, he needed her to unlock the enchantment. He needed her to help him. He needed her. So he prepared himself.

As he heard the first chime of the clock he tightened his hold. As always she tried to pull away, to run. No he would not allow it and pulled her in closer. He bent low and whispered in her ear. For a mere second she seemed to freeze just for a mere second in recognition before the memory faded once more and she once again lost herself in his embrace.

Another chime of the clock. Jareth realised he needed to do something but what, he needed to hold her here, to break the enchantment.

The clock chimed again. They continued to dance and he fought hard to keep the enchantment at bay while he looked for an answer.

Another chime, he saw his mother and sister whispering, plotting and planning. Then Celesta started to make her way towards them.

Another chime he noticed the fairy ring being formed, of course that was it on the thirteenth stroke he was to choose a Queen.

Another chime He expertly moved Sarah through the many dancers and away from his advancing sister, dancing her towards and through the fairy ring.

Another chime. Her emerald eyes gazed at him She had no idea what he was doing but she followed his lead. Never once trying to pull away or stop him.

Another chime. The pull of the enchantment was getting stronger he had to fight hard. He was almost there soon the spell would be broken.

Another chime he danced her to the centre of the ring. Stopping and holding her close

Another chime as her eyes locked on his he bent down and captured her lips. My god she tasted good. He needed to focus, she was intoxicating. This time she was his

Another chime he ran his lips down her neck. This beautiful creature in his arms moaned gently against him.

Another chime with one swift movement he produced a crystal he pierced the skin on her neck and placed the crystal against her heart binding her to him, he felt her shiver beneath his touch. And the crystal melted away.

Another chime She gazed at him in realisation a flicker of a memory entering her mind. So brief.

As the thirteenth chime sounded he whispered

"Remember me Sarah"

The enchantment that held him shattered its hold and the women who was now to be Queen disappeared from the ballroom as though she had never been there.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJJSJSJS

Sarah woke in a panic sweating and panting. She tried to get her breathing back under control. Her heart raced so fast inside her chest it hurt. Starring at that all too familiar ceiling she took deep breaths. That dream, the one she had so often had felt all too real. The feel of his hands against her waist the touch of his kiss upon her lips It never ended that way, it ended with her running at the sound of the first chime. She shook her head. Seriously Sarah you need to stop with all this Cinderella bull shit, she threw back the covers and headed towards the bathroom. It felt so real, she could still feel his embrace, but the more awake she became the more the images faded into the mist. She needed to get her head out of the clouds and ditch all this fairy-tale stuff once and for all. A shower first then all those damn books with their false promises were gone.

As she showered she felt more relaxed although her neck felt stiff. must have slept funny she thought. She exited the shower and quickly dried herself. wiping the steam away from the mirror she gasped. There at the base of her neck just above the collar bone was a mark. As she gazed closer she recognised the small imprint she had seen it around his neck as they danced.

Sarah ran from the bathroom grabbing a robe and wrapping it round her as she went. Sitting in front of her vanity she did the only thing she could think of, she called on her friends for help. Within seconds the image in the mirror swirled and was replaced with the wrinkled face of Hoggle. As he saw Sarah his eyes widened in disbelief as he focused on the mark on her neck.

"What you go and do a thing like that for" he shouted

She placed her fingers gently against the mark, suddenly Sarah felt like her head was exploding as images started to bombard her. She fell to the floor as the pain engulfed her. Everything she had forgotten every bit of her run, her dance with him, the Escher room everything poured back into her mind. The force of the images made her scream out in pain. It was all true, everything was real all this time she had thought she was losing her grip on reality that it was some kind of depression setting in. Those half glimpses of once forgotten memories, the dreams and the nightmares, she realised what he had done Sarah screamed

"Jareth You bastard."

Hoggle appeared at the side of her in panic. All she was supposed to do was go to the ball so he would remember. What had he got his friend into. Sarah starred at him a look of shock and confusion on her face.

"Help me Hoggle" she pleaded as the pain ripped through her once more.

Sarah curled in on herself clutching her head and shaking violently in front of him. Hoggle knew there was only one person he could call on and he hated the fact. but no matter what the risk to himself he had to help his friend

"Majesty I need you"

There was a load clap of thunder and a flash of lightening before Jareth appeared in front of Hoggle. He had not seen Sarah lay on the floor behind him. Jareth advanced slowly on Hoggle his face filled with rage.

"You better have a good reason for summoning me like this hogs' brain or it will be the bog for you"

Hoggle in fear of his King just pointed. Jareth heard the moan from behind him and spun round. There on the floor at his feet was a very pale Sarah clutching her head tightly, tears streaming down her face.

Jareth quickly scooped her up in his arms, before turning to Hoggle

"You my castle NOW" he shouted

Jareth gently placed Sarah back on her bed. Her breathing was so shallow it was hardly detectable her body was shining with sweat and her skin was white. The sudden assault of the recurring memories was killing her. Jareth produced a crystal and placed it against her forehead where it vanished. He placed a kiss on her head and she instantly relaxed. She should never have returned; she should never have been at that ball. Was it better for her to forget? No, he couldn't lose her again. She had to accept it was real, that he was real.

"Rest now precious, I will return"

Jareth summoned two goblins

"Watch the girl"

The goblins nodded and the King vanished.

Jareth appeared back in his throne room in front of a cowering Hoggle. His anger was radiating off him in waves. He gripped Hoggle by the ear and pulled him from the floor.

"You idiot" he hissed "You sent her to the ball, you know the rules about returning yet you still risked her life"

Hoggle started to splutter some apology but Jareth silenced him.

"I swear I will kill you if she does not recover"

He then threw Hoggle across the room

"GET OUT"

Quickly Hoggle jumped to his feet and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him.

Jareth s temper was overflowing he stormed from the throne room towards the chamber occupied by his mother. As he entered his mother and Celesta jumped to their feet.

"Now Jareth we can explain"

"Really, well go ahead "he snarled


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. Hope you enjoy the story**

 **Would just like to thank everyone for the feedback and say thanks to LovelyAmberLight for your reviews. Sorry this is short**

Jareth's mother remained seated but Celesta quickly rose to her feet. She knew how dangerous Jareth's temper could be and how unpredictable so she wanted a quick escape if needed.

"Now Jareth calm down we were only doing what we thought was right"

"What you thought right, Bloody hell Celesta I thought you had more sense. You lock me in an enchantment that put my kingdom and subjects at risk. If my enemies had known, it could have been a disaster. Not to mention you would have me marry some vain fae women"

"Jareth darling" his mother interjected" Don't over react we had full control"

"How convenient "he sneered "That you had full control"

"You were broken Jareth a complete mess, you couldn't even think straight. That mortal had destroyed you. There was no way you could function in that state it was kinder to take away those awful memories after all you gave her the gift of forgetting everything"

"And look where that has got us, the poor girl is lying in an induced sleep due to the pain of her recurring memories. I may lose her completely. Why can't you stay out of things"?

"It was not us that invited her to the ball brother and it was not us that had you chose her as Queen"

"Don't you dare blame this on me Celesta. You of all people I thought I could trust"

"o Jareth really she is just a mere mortal forget her annual the binding and leave it all behind"

"For your own safety I would leave now before I truly lose my temper"

Celesta saw the dangerous flash of anger in Jareth's eyes and quickly bowed and left. She may be his sister but in this mood even she was at risk. Jareth's mother rose from her seat and place her hand on jareth shoulder.

"Don't let her destroy you a second time Jareth, you are bound to her now and if she breaks your heart this time it will kill you"

"LEAVE" Jareth growled

His mother kissed his cheek and left.

Jareth summoned a crystal and gazed at the sleeping form of Sarah. He needed to calm himself before returning to her. He needed to focus on helping her through this.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJ

Sarah felt weightless like she was floating. Random images flickered before her but the pain had stopped. The images swam in and out so fast it was difficult to grasp them. There was Hoggle, yes she remembered Hoggle, and there was a fox and a dog. Who was that fox, she knew him but what was he called? Then there was the large monster who looked fierce but was so gentle. Then Toby, she felt herself smile, Toby my lovely little brother. Then the blond man, the King. Panic filled her, he took Toby, why did he take Toby? The pain started again and a black fog filled her mind. Help me Please, help me. She whimpered

The two Goblins jumped off the bed as the girl began to shake violently. They starred at each other not knowing what to do. Suddenly Jareth appeared he quickly produced another crystal and placed it to Sarahs forehead where it vanished instantly. He would be in deep trouble if the court found out about his interfering with a mortal's mind but all he cared about at that moment was keeping her safe.

Jareth flicked his wrist dismissing the goblins and sending them back to the castle. They were not the brightest of creatures and he needed someone who could help him. He sat on the bed next to Sarah and took hold of her hand. This should never have happened. He stroked her face with his gloved hand. She was so pale, still. He needed to reach her, to help her understand, to make her realise it was all real. If she could accept it then maybe, just maybe she would be ok.

Jareth summoned Hoggle. The dwarf appeared instantly cowering before his King. The fear from his previous engagement still evident.

"Hoggle, I apologise for earlier" Jareth forced the words out

Hoggle looked up in complete shock, he had got his name right and apologised. He never got his name right. In that instant Hoggle realised how serious things had become.

"Hoggle, I need your help" Jareth said

It killed him to ask the little scab for help but to save Sarah he would give up his life.

"anything" Hoggle muttered

Jareth produced three crystals one white, one silver and one blue. He placed them on the vanity near Sarahs bed. He then produced another clear crystal that swirled with mist and handed it to Hoggle.

"I need to enter Sarahs mind, to help her cope with the memories assaulting her. I need you to place the crystals on her forehead at specific times and in the order they are laid out. Do you understand Hoggle"

Hoggle nodded his understanding.

"The crystal you hold will give you a link to me I will say the colour and you will follow my order no matter what you see or hear Hoggle you must follow what I have said"

"Will the little Lady be alright, I never ments for any harm"

"Hoggle /I know"

Hoggle was surprised with the warmth in which Jareth replied to him

"Now let's begin"

Jareth lay down at the side of Sarah he summoned a crystal and let it fall onto himself. Hoggle watched as the King seemed to fall into a deep sleep. He gazed at the image that formed in the crystal. He could see thick fog and the figure of Jareth walking through it.

Sarah could hear someone calling her name, so softly calling to her. She tried to focus on the voice as image after image started appearing once more. Then she saw him the blonde King. She watched him stretch his hand towards her.

"Take my hand Sarah I mean you no harm" his gentle voice said

"Do you know who I am Sarah"

Sarah tried to think, did she know him, she thought she did, she was sure she did. Who was he. The more she tried to think the more pain she was in.

"Sarah" his soft voice said "Let me tell you a story"

"A story" her voice was but a whisper, so small and quiet.

"Yes Sarah a story" Jareth brought her close to him "but first we need a place to tell the story. Think of a place you like Sarah somewhere you are happy"

The fog around them began to shift and change and then they were stood in the park where Jareth had often watched her. He led her to the stone bench and they sat down.

"Once upon a time" he began" There was a beautiful young girl who was often left home minding the baby".

Jareth proceeded to tell Sarah the full story of the Labyrinth and as he did the images began to order themselves around Sarah. It was pieced together like a big jigsaw as Jareth recited the story he knew so well. Once he got to the tunnel outside the oubliette he saw the image of his encounter with her. Just before the cleaners appeared in the scene Jareth said white.

Hoggle watching the dream within the crystal took the white crystal as instructed by Jareth and placed it on Sarahs forehead where it vanished.

Not long after they were in the ballroom and Sarah was about to smash the mirror. Jareth called Silver and Hoggle repeated the process. Jareth could feel Sarah relaxing into him, it was working as long as her mind made sense of the images and assembled them in order she could cope. When he finally came to the end of the story where she said those six words to him he paused. At that moment he could change what happened, he realised he could give her an alternative ending in favour of his own desire. He could tell her she accepted the crystal and married the Goblin King. He had complete power over her


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N All the usual stuff I do not own Labyrinth my grammar is awful but hey enjoy**

Jareth gazed into the beautiful emerald eyes of the young women sat next to him. Those innocent eyes full of hope and trust, yet at the same time so cruel. He sighed deeply turning his head away. He couldn't do it; he could not trick her like that. She deserved better. He could never stop loving her no matter how this ended.

Sarah remained perfectly quiet at his side watching him. She already knew how the story ended as the last piece of the puzzle had fallen into place. She remembered everything. All the physical pain she had felt from the sudden rush of memories had gone, but her heart ached. The last image of facing Jareth had come to her and she saw the sorrow in his eyes as he pleaded with her to stay. The look on his face when she recited the line had been like a dagger to her heart. \now she was waiting to see if what he had offered was genuine, did he love her enough to tell her the truth. As she watched his inner turmoil, she so hoped he would be honest, no matter the pain she needed to know she could trust him. All those years thinking he was just a character in a book, just a figment of an overactive imagination. What a waste but he was real and she could feel his hand on hers and the warmth of his body sat next to her.

She heard him sigh before he turned once more to face her. Then he continued with the story, he told how the girl had rejected her dreams in favour of saving her brother. At the end of the story Jareth said blue and Hoggle placed the crystal to Sarahs forehead. Just before it took effect Sarah lent forward and kissed Jareth on the cheek. He looked at her completely stunned.

"Thank you Jareth" she said

As the mist began to swirl around them and Sarah was pulled into the realms of deep sleep Jareth saw her smile as he faded away out of her mind.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Hoggle waited patiently in Sarahs room watching Jareth closely. The crystal in his hand had misted over a long time ago. He lent close to the two forms on the bed making sure they were both still breathing

"If you are attempting to kiss me Hogs breath I would seriously re consider"

Hoggle jumped back quickly as Jareth smirked up at him.

"Was just makin sure yous not dead"

"Well Hogshead I can assure you I am very much alive"

Jareth rose from Sarahs side and stood towering over a nervous Hoggle. He placed his hand on Hoggle's shoulder.

"You did well following my orders Hoggle now return to the castle as all we can do is wait"

Although Hoggle wanted to stay with Sarah he could not argue with Jareth. The last place he wanted to go was the bog of stench. He bowed and faded away.

Jareth sat on the bed next to a sleeping Sarah. The colour had started to return to her face and she looked peaceful in her sleep.

"It's all up to you now my precious" he bent down and placed a kiss on her lips "Don't forget me Sarah"

Before he left he bent down and retrieved the little red book from the floor at the side of the bed. He held it in his hand as he vanished from the room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Once Jareth arrived back in the throne room he headed straight to his private chambers. He spoke to no one, he didn't kick any goblins out of his path or scream and shout. The door closed quietly behind him. He gazed down at the book in his hands, such a small thing but so much trouble. He placed it down on the table and headed to the balcony overlooking the labyrinth.

This was his kingdom, this was his creation and this was the way his life would be. He would rule alone if not with her and he swore he would be a good King. He could do nothing more now; it was Sarahs choice but why would she choose this after everything. He was exhausted from the amount of magic he had used. The urge to summon a crystal and watch her was great but he resisted. He had lost her from his life so many times. If this was final then he had to let go, as much as it pained him.

Jareth remained on the balcony for many hours, the hot daylight sun had set long ago and the twin moons now covered everything in their silvery light. He needed a distraction, a release. He stood on the rail of the balcony and fell before transforming into his owl form and flying high over the Labyrinth below.

JSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSSJSJSJSJS

Sarah stirred from her sleep to find her room completely bathed in darkness. She leant over and turned on the small bedside lamp. She lay there starring up at the ceiling gathering her thoughts together. How many hours had she spent looking at that same ceiling? All them hours thinking that none of it was real that it was all just in her imagination. She leant over the side of the bed looking for the book but it wasn't there. She got of the bed and crouched down on her knees searching underneath, no book. It must be here she thought, it was always here. She glanced around the room searching every surface with her eyes. It was gone. Sarah sat on the floor for a while. As she thought of her adventure she smiled. Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo, such great friends to her.

Then she thought of Jareth first a he had been after she had eaten the peach in the ball then she remembered the other time she had danced with him, another ball. How he had held her so tight not wanting to let her go. She felt her heart leap in her chest. The way his hand felt upon her skin and that kiss. Sarahs eyes lit up and her heart pounded. He is real, he is real and he loves me. A large smile spread across Sarahs lips. I don't need the book she thought, I don't need the story because he is real.

She had to go back she had to find him. But how. Sarah played over every memory she had in her mind there had to be something, some clue hidden in there somewhere.

A whisper of his voice floated through her mind _remember me, don't forget me_. She would never ever forget him. She began to play the story over in her head. _The King had fallen in love with the girl and given her certain powers. Say your right words._ That was it she needed the right words. Sarah thought hard she did not want to wish herself away or did she, yes she did but not to the goblins she wanted to wish herself to the King.

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away right now"

The light in the room flickered and died. Sarah held her breath. Then a large barn owl flew at her window forcing it open before transforming into the Goblin King. He was there, he had come and before Jareth could say a word Sarah had thrown herself into his arms and was kissing him passionately.

Jareth wrapped his arms around her waist and held her body close to his return her kiss. He felt his heart join with hers matching it beat for beat. With a flick of his wrist and without breaking the kiss they faded from her room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N I do not own Labyrinth and write for fun. I hope my poor grammar is improving and that you enjoy the story.

Please feel free to review

As Jareth and Sarah materialised in the throne room Sarah felt herself being roughly pulled from his arms. The grip on her was like a vice and her arms where held uncomfortably behind her. As she looked over to Jareth she saw him being held by two large troll like creatures and a knife held at his throat. Sarah felt the shivers of fear run through her as she starred at him. She had no idea what was going on, where they about to die.

Sarah turned her head slightly to the sound of footsteps on the stone floor. A man very similar in appearance to Jareth appeared in her line of vision and walked past her. He was tall, hair as wild as Jareth's but darker, his style of dress was similar. Whoever he was there was an air of authority about him. He let out a sinister laugh that made Sarah's blood run cold. She saw the look of hate flicker through Jareth's eyes as the man stopped in front of him

"Well, well how the mighty Goblin King has fallen" he sneered "I thought better of you dear brother risking everything for a mortal girl"

Sarah felt her breath catch, this was Jareth's brother.

"And I of you Lester stooping so low as to do the councils dirty work" Jareth shot back "What, have you run out of subjects to torment".

"Why bother with insignificant creatures when I have you to play with"

Sarah could tell from their tone of voice that there was no brotherly love between the two of them. She tried to free her arms but the grip simply tightened around her making her gasp with pain. The man turned around to face her. He walked around her his eyes roaming over every inch of her. A wicked smile spread across his face as he stopped in front of her. Sarah felt her instincts kick in telling her this man was dangerous. He ran a gloved hand down the side of her face and she flinched away. His smile spread, as he cupped her chin in his hand forcing her to look back at him. Over his shoulder she saw Jareth struggle in vain to get free before he was pushed to his knees by the two guards.

"Such a pretty little thing "he hissed" You and I are going to have so much fun"

"You dare touch her Lester and I swear" Jareth growled

"You are in no position dear brother. I would have thought facing the court for breaking the rules enough without threating a court member. Don't worry Jareth I am sure she will enjoy every second with me. My company will be more than satisfying"

He then lent into Sarah placing his lips next to her ear

"And the pleasure will be all mine" he whispered

Jareth tried to rise and rush at Lester but was quickly grabbed by the trolls and thrown to the ground. Lester just glanced at him and laughed. Sarah found that he made her feel physically sick. As her eyes locked with Jareth's she could see how worried he was and it did nothing to calm her nerves.

Lester walked back to where Jareth now kneeled on the floor. He grasped Jareth's hair and pulled making Jareth's head snap back.

"Maybe, if I am feeling generous I will let you observe"

Jareth's growl echoed around the stone walls of the throne room as he locked a glare of pure hatred on his brother.

"Take him to the high court" Lester ordered

The two trolls forcibly hauled Jareth from the floor and he let out a wince of pain as the shackles binding his hands cut into his skin. Sarahs eyes widened in fear as she watched him disappear from in front of her.

Lester turned his attention back to Sarah. He had to give his brother some credit this mortal was in fact a fine thing. Delicate little flower that she was. Not as beautiful as the fae women at court but quite charming in her own way. He hadn't failed to notice that fire that burned in her eyes as she looked at him with hate. He pulled her flush against him and felt her body stiffen. Yes, breaking her would be most satisfying.

"Come" he said to the others "Let us return" and with a flick of his wrist they vanished from the room

Nobody noticed hidden in the shadows the small leather faced dwarf. Hoggle had arrived in the throne room minutes before the High Court guard appeared and on hearing them approach quickly hid. There had been no time to warn his King of their presence all he could do was hide like the coward he was and watch. A sudden rush of courage ran through him as he thought of Sarah, his only friend needed him now more than ever but what could he do.

Hoggle ran from the throne room and out the large main doors of the castle heading at speed towards the goblin city. He needed to find Sir Didymus and Ludo, between the three of them surely they could think of something. Hoggle had not got very far, simply to the bottom of the castle steps when he ran straight into Jareth's sister almost knocking her to the ground.

"Sorry, so sorry "he said backing away from the now angry Celesta "begs your pardon my Lady"

"Surely, Hoggle isn't it you are not in that much of a rush to escape my brothers temper that you have to flatten me in the process"

Hoggle gulped, he did not need more trouble right now. Celesta stood hands on hips waiting for him to responded

"Well" she snapped

Hoggle began to mutter and ramble incoherently as his nerves took over. Celesta shot him a look of baffled annoyance. During his ramble she manage to pick up the words Court guards, Jareth and the one word that made her freeze Lester. Celesta grabbed Hoggle by his shoulders and shook him.

"Hoggle, calm down. What did you say about Lester"?

Hoggle began to tell her about the scene that had played out before him in the throne room after Jareth and Sarah had arrived. Celesta cursed under her breath. She had great feelings for both her brothers but knew all too well the rivalry and jealousy that Lester held towards Jareth. She knew he would do everything in his power to make him suffer. A feeling of guilt washed through her, if she had not agreed with her mother, if she had not helped enchant Jareth in the first place maybe this would not be happening. She turned back to the snivelling Hoggle.

"You need to tell me everything you know about Sarah, everything as it is the only way I can help"

Hoggle had reluctantly followed Celesta back into the castle and Jareth's study. He told her the full story of Sarahs trip through the Labyrinth. Celesta was surprised by just how much Jareth had appeared to Sarah during her run, usually he only graced a runner with his presence once. At what point had this girl captured his attention so. Hoggle continued to tell her how Jareth had helped her with the crystals during the return of her memories.

"The fool" Celesta cried "No wonder the Council have arrested him he has used magic to mess with a mortal's mind"

Although concerned for Jareth, Celesta knew that the person in the most danger at present would be Sarah. Lester would use the girl knowing her to be Jareth's weakness. Hoggle watched with some concern as a smile begin to form on her face. She wondered if Lester knew this girl was going to be Queen. She hoped he didn't as this might be just what she need to protect her from him and while he would be angry with her it was nothing compared to what Jareth would do to her if she simply sat back and did nothing.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Within a blink Sarah found herself in a large circular room. Around the side of one wall sat row upon row of benches all fully occupied. She noticed that there were no windows and only one large door that lead in or out. The door had four large guards positioned at it. In the centre on a large dais sat a number of elegantly robed men deep in conversation. Lester held her arm tightly and walked her to the centre of the room. As they approached the room fell silent and the men turned to face them. The one in the centre stood in greeting.

"Lester, I see your trip was successful"

Lester bowed

"Yes my Lord"

"And I assume this is the mortal in question"

"Yes my lord" Lester replied once more

"Very well be seated and we can begin"

Lester lead Sarah to the far side of the dais where he pushed her forcibly into a seat while he stood behind her with both hands on her shoulders holding her in place. Seconds later the large door opened and she watched as Jareth was marched into the room with guards on all sides. His hands still bound behind him. He walked with his head held high and an air of defiance about him. As he spotted her he flashed that all too arrogant smile of his. Before turning to face the dais.

"Your Highness" Jareth bowed "Lords of the court"

"Your Majesty "the High king replied in a very smooth emotionless tone.

"It would seem King Jareth you have taken it upon yourself to break the rules of the council in relation to mortal minds this cannot be ignored"."

There was no reply from Jareth he just stood there and listened a look of indifference on his face.

"You do realise this is a serious charge do you not"

"Yes" Jareth replied

"And you are aware that this could result with you losing your throne"

"Yes" Jareth replied in a tone that signalled he was rather bored with the line of conversation. Sarah held her breath surely he cared more about his kingdom than this.

"I assume you will be pleading guilty" the High King snapped

"No" Jareth answered with a smirk

"Really King Jareth we have evidence stating you used magic to interfere with a mortal's mind"

"I am sure you do" Jareth responded "And I am fully aware who supplied it"

The members of the council began to mutter between themselves. The men at the main table being the loudest of these. Lester bent down next to Sarah's ear

"Silly boy my brother but don't worry little thing, nobody will touch you. Other than me that is"

Sarah shivered at the feel of his breath next to her. He then kissed her neck all the time keeping his eyes locked on Jareth. Sarah tried to move away but his hold on her shoulders was like stone.

Jareth had seen the exchange between the two of them but his expression remained impassive as he faced the Council. He would deal with Lester later.

"Then as you are denying such charges we have no choice but to hold a full trial. You will be held in the rooms here at the High Court under full house guard until trial tomorrow".

"What of the girl "Lester quickly interrupted "I am happy to offer my services in this area"

Just before the Council could agree to this Celesta entered the court room. A sudden gasp went up from the surrounding walls. It was only then that Sarah realised that other than herself every person in there was male. Obviously who ever this woman was she was not supposed to be here.

Lester shot a look at his sister of pure anger and confusion, what the hell did she think she was doing. Women were not allowed in the court other than on special occasions and even then needed to be accompanied. To enter in such a way was a great insult. Celesta quickly made her way to stand at Jareth's side.

"I owe you this" she whispered and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Princess Celesta, this is an outrage" A member of the central table shouted

"My lords, members of the High Council and High King please except my sincere apologise for the intrusion upon the court. I assure you that I would not dare defy the orders of service if this was not important. Will you allow me to continue" Celesta waited a moment for a response

"This is highly unorthodox dear daughter" the High King replied

Lester was just about to make a protest when he was silenced by a wave of the Kings hand.

"I am fully aware that your intrusion must be warranted but it is still improper".

Celesta flashed a smile at her father. Just like her he knew that the charges against Jareth were Lester's doing and that both his sons shared a great hate for each other. Although he had to be seen as impartial as High King he did not wish to see his son punished.

"Yes, but these are exceptional circumstances".

Celesta paused and waited for a signal to continue. She could feel Lester's eyes burning into her from across the room.

"I would ask that the court release the Lady Sarah into my care during my brother Jareth's trial".

Lester was fuming what in god's name did his sister think she was doing. There was no way he would have the girl released over to her. His whole plan of attack relied on this girl being in his care.

"While I appreciate your need for female support dear sister I think it would be better for all if the girl remained with me"

"I have to disagree dearest brother as the betrothed to the Goblin King it is unfitting for the girl to be placed in your care and breaks several rules in relation to heart bonding. As she is to be the Goblin Queen she must be placed with a female relative and that is me" Celesta shot Lester a rather satisfied smile

Sarah was struggling to keep up with the unfolding events. She had thought her family relations complicated but Jareth took thing to a different level entirely. Lester had sunk his fingers into Sarahs shoulders as he listened to Celesta. When in hell had Jareth decided to make this girl queen there had been no formal presentation to court, Celesta was bluffing he would know of such things.

"Lies my dear sister I thought you better. There has been no bonding and no presentation before the court. We are all aware how these things take place the girl would have been offered fruit from the realm and danced through the fairy ring.

Celesta walked over to Sarah and took her hand pulling her out of Lester's grasp and leading her to the centre next to Jareth.

"On the contrary. The Lady ate a peach presented to her as a gift by King Jareth and was presented to many Council members during her run of the Labyrinth and at the recent ball where she was indeed danced through the fairy ring you mention which was witnessed by myself and the High Queen". Another gasp sounded around the room. Celesta waited a moment before continuing" and as you see she is marked with his sigma" Celesta moved forward and gently pushed Sarahs hair back to reveal Jareth's mark.

The room erupted into numerous conversations and gasps of surprise. Lester cursed under his breath. The men at the centre table spent a brief moment in heated discussion before the room was called back to order

"Your request Princess is granted by the Council. The Lady Sarah shall be placed under your protection until after the trial. Prince Lester you are to at no point interfere with this decision is that clear"

Lester bowed his head in defeat. Jareth flashed a look of triumph at Lester before a smile of thanks at his sister as she took Sarahs hand to lead her from the room. As the women passed him he locked eyes with Sarah, suddenly she felt a feeling of warmth flood through her

"Don't worry precious everything will be fine" he said as she passed

She only hoped he was right.


End file.
